The other Munroe Sister
by ToxicDoll
Summary: The famous Selena Gomez takes a small holiday at her friend Dallas' ranch. All goes perfectly, until she meets her friend's little sister, who turns out to be not what Selena expected. Will love win in the end? Will Demi's commitment get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

The Other Munroe Sister

Chapter 1

Selena Russo was traveling under a false name. She had done it on several occasions before, when she wasn't in the mood to be recognized by her fans. Not that she wasn't grateful to them, for she really was. Sometimes she just needed some alone time. She had once asked one of her most trusted makeup artists for tips to disguise her features, and she had learned a lot. So now, boarding a plane, no one knew she was the great Selena Russo, 22 year-old Disney Queen. Presently, she was just Ashley Cruz, owner of a small travel agency that had exactly zero customers. An identity came in handy on occasions like this, when she needed to stay under the radar.

It was also useful when she decided to indulge on the Sapphic pleasures she sometimes craved and where denied to her because of her status as role model to millions of little kids and teens worldwide. That, and the fact that her contract gave possession of her soul to the Mouse.

On those rare occasions, she used all the skills she had learned to disguise her features as much as she could, and then she would go out and meet a girl with whom to spend the weekend, showering her in gifts by day and ravishing her by night. It was a little bit risky, but the rewards have always been worth it.

She found her seat, and put her small bag on the overhead compartment, alongside with her leather jacket. Currently she was traveling to Dallas, to visit her family, and then spend the weekend with one of her closest friends, Dallas Munroe. As she made herself comfortable on her seat, she couldn't help but reminisce on how she had become such a close friend with the older girl, while they had both been on the set of a Disney movie. Somehow they had connected, even when her personalities where so different.

Dallas always managed to make her laugh, even through the worst possible situations. She had always been there for Selena, but she somehow had kept a small barrier between them; in all the years they've known each other, Dallas never wanted her to sleep at her house. Therefore, it came as a surprise when the older girl asked her to spend the weekend at the De la Garza family ranch. It had been a little out of left field, but then again, Selena did needed some time to relax, so she had immediately said yes.

While she watched all the other passengers take their seats on what appeared to be not a very full flight, she admitted to herself there was another reason why she had accepted the offer; of her three best friends, Miley Stewart, Taylor Swift and Dallas Munroe, Dal was the only one she had never been with. In a biblical kind of way. Dal had always rejected her advances, albeit in an extremely good-humored way, always claiming she was straight. Selena had argued that those had been exactly Miley and Taylor's words before she had converted them to the joys of muffin eating; Dal had laughed even harder and ruffled her hair.

Dal's constant rejections only served to increase Selena's desire. She had to have her. Worst thing was, Dal seemed to enjoy the effect she had on her; always wearing the skimpiest clothes, always showing a little too much skin, always lingering her touch a little too much. She was going to make use of every opportunity to convince her friend of the benefits of a little Russo in her life.

This didn't meant she wasn't going to try and score some strange if she had a chance. For example, with the young woman who was asking her to move so she could get into her seat. While Selena complied, she took the opportunity to check her ass out. Even if said ass was clad in some cheap-looking pants, it was a very nice one indeed.

The girl took her seat, and Selena risked another look at her. She was wearing generic cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Her hair was shoulder-length, and she sported a bang. Selena couldn't help but feel she knew her, but she shook the feeling for its impossibility.

She knew immediately that she wanted to get to know this girl, but judging by her demeanor she seemed to be the kind of girl who required more work than usual, and she wasn't really in the mood to work hard. As the captain turned on the "fasten your seatbelts" lights, Selena decided she would let her walk away alive just this time. She chuckled slightly; the poor thing would never knew just how close she had been to becoming prey to a sexual predator like herself.

Just before takeoff, Cargo Pants crossed herself, lowered her eyes, and started mumbling something that could only be a little prayer. The action reminded Selena of simpler times, when she was a little girl. She still went to church, but not as regularly as she used to. She still believed, only not as fervently as before.

When the plane had leveled, Cargo Pants took out an iPod and donned the earphones. Selena dismissed her, while trying to concentrate on a crappy magazine she had bought in a newsstand. She was bored in a few minutes, and decided to try to catch up on her sleep. She was so tired from filming and touring that she was in dreamland almost instantly.

She opened her eyes, wondering how long had she been out. A quick check on her watch revealed she only had around half an hour until landing time. She picked up her magazine again, and tried to concentrate on the articles. It was useless; she had no clue why she had picked up such an inane magazine in the first place. Nothing but dumb gossip, and she didn't need to torture herself with it. After careful consideration, she decided that what she really needed was some human interaction.

"Hey, Cargo Pants, what are you listening to?" She asked the girl on the seat alongside hers. After waiting a few seconds for an answer that never came, she waved a hand in front of her eyes. Cargo Pants looked at her again, and after removing one of her earphones, Selena repeated her question.

Cargo Pants' only answer was to take out a white handkerchief, clean the earphone, and offer it to Selena. When she donned it, her brain instantly received an onslaught of two female voices. Being a singer herself, she immediately identified them as sopranos, but since she wasn't really into classical music, she couldn't identify the name of the piece. She turned towards her row mate to ask her, but she saw the girl seemed completely mesmerized with the music. Selena closed her eyes, and enjoyed the singing. It was in French, she thought.

As the piece ended, she again turned to her row mate and asked. "It was beautiful, what's its name?"

Cargo Pants stared at her own lap for a while, seemingly lost in thought, and after a few seconds, she pressed pause, and answered. "It's popularly called 'The flower duet', from an opera by Leo Delibes called 'Lakme'. Its real name is actually longer. Did u enjoyed it?"

"Actually, I did. I'm not that big a fan of classical music, but well, this piece was so wonderful; point of fact, it helped me relax a bit." Selena answered, while catching a glimpse of the small crucifix the other girl had around her neck.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Cargo Pants asked.

Selena had to laugh at that. If she only knew the enormous amount of flights, she had been on all through her life. "No, not really. I was just feeling a little antsy for a while. I'm taking a small holiday for the first time in ages, and it takes me a little to switch from work mode to relax mode."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I could help you." She hit the play button again. "This piece always helps me relax too; it's called 'Rhapsody on a theme of Paganini', by Rachmaninoff. It's a bit long, so if you get bored, just tell me, OK?"

They remained silent for nearly 10 minutes, and Selena found herself enjoying the music more than she had previously thought possible. She would have to remind herself to buy some classical compilations when she got home. Cargo Pants was right, this music seemed to soothe her like nothing else had done before, and it would be a welcome inclusion to her collection.

Speaking of collections, she stole another look at the shorthaired girl and deemed it would make a fine addition to the assortment of women who had shared her bed. If only Selena wasn't feeling so lazy today. And if only she wasn't on a quest to screw Dallas' brains out. Oh well, you can't have them all.

"I'm not big on the classical masters, but apparently you are, so, would you mind terribly recommending a few compilations I can buy? Whatever you think would be nice for a neophyte like me." Selena asked.

Cargo Pants seemed to consider it for a while, and then smiled a wide, toothy smile towards her. "Why, of course, I'd be delighted. It's always nice to be able to help people." She started working on her iPod like crazy; her fingers moving so fast Selena could hardly follow. After a few minutes, she handed her the device. "Here, just type in your email, and hit send. I chose some very popular ones, so you won't have any trouble finding them."

As Selena took the device, she couldn't help but wonder. Was the girl being devious, and had found a way to get her email without even asking? Or was she totally oblivious to the fact that Selena wanted her? Well, she had to admit she hadn't been sending many signals, but still, Cargo Pants had to be totally dumb or totally straight not to notice. She sent herself the email, and stole a glance at her row mate's one, to get her name without the need to ask. No luck there, it wasn't a very informative one. However, she had to admit it was a cute one.

She passed back the device to its owner. "Are you originally from Dallas? If you are, maybe we saw each other around; you seem to be the same age as me, and I don't know how, but there seems to be something familiar about you. I can't quite put my finger to it." Selena asked, even when she knew the chances of them meeting were astronomical at best.

"No, I seriously doubt it." Cargo Pants answered immediately, and with such conviction, that it startled Selena. How could she be so sure? Well, if she was going to be like that, Selena got out of her seat, and went to the restroom without another word. She was actually angry, what right did that little bitch in such crappy clothes had to be snappy with her? The great Selena Russo didn't take that shit from no one. There were a million Cargo Pants out there more than willing to do anything for a little time with her. So the skinny bitch could go fuck herself.

The short trip to the lavatory served to calm her, but as she took her seat, she felt a little ashamed with herself, so she refrained from making any more conversation with the shorthaired girl sitting by her side. Strangely, she regretted it. Cargo Pants seemed like someone she would like to be friends. She couldn't understand why she had reacted so harshly, but she was not about to apologize. Girls came and went, and besides, she had to concentrate on dear old Dal. With that, she gave the weird girl one last look, and slowly forgot about her while thinking of the things she would do to her friend once she got into her bed.

Two days later

Selena was glad Dal had finally been able to leave work behind to come pick her up, for she was really looking forward to some R&R at the older girl's family ranch. They were driving northbound on Dallas' beat up old VW. Selena could never understand the love her friend had for the rust bucket, but she was too happy to care.

"We're gonna have so much fun, girlfriend! It feels like forever since we've been able to spend time together!" Dallas seemed her usual cheerful self. "Mind you, we'll have to keep it PG most of the time, as Madison's gonna be there too. So please, I implore you, Selena Marie Russo, stop trying to seduce me. It's not gonna work, and, if you remember last time you stayed with us, it can lead to very awkward situations."

Selena had to laugh at that. "Oh, Dal, don't be such a spoil sport. Where would the fun be if I don't hit on you?" While she said that, she undid one more button of her blouse, giving Dallas a wide view of her generous cleavage. She had chosen a to wear a read polo and jean shorts, the better to let her friend know what was available to her if she only asked. "You know you could end it, I would stop chasing you if you just allow yourself to be with me. I promise you will love it. I'd be so gentle with you, a perfect first time." Selena said in a deep, sultry, voice.

"Oh Selly, you're so hilarious!" Dallas laughed in joy, much to Selena's annoyance. "You know I do love you, but as a friend. I'm sorry kiddo, but I really don't swing that way."

"How can you tell? You should take my generous offer, Dallas." Selena said a little indignantly. "As both Miley and Taylor can attest, I'm probably the greatest lay in all of LA and Texas. And they were extremely reluctant at first to try the Sapphic delights I presented, but with a little perseverance, I managed to convert them, and know they are both my bitches. So take that, Miss Munroe."

"Oh I'm very sure you can be very convincing, Miss Russo. And I'm sure u can do wonders with that mouth and tongue of yours." Dallas said huskily, while tracing her fingers down her own cleavage. "I'm sure you'd know just how to touch me, how to slowly part my lips, and then find my love button with your wonderful, moist tongue. I'm sure you know how to use those nice fingers of yours to bring me to orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. I'm so sure you would be the greatest lesbian lover I could ever have… Sadly for you, honey, I'm not interested!" Dallas finished with a big laugh and a huge grin in her face.

"You bitch!" Selena was outraged! "You're so mean, Dallas! I actually thought you were about to fall into my clutches. But don't worry; I have the entire weekend to get you into my bed. "She finished with a dark, evil grin towards her older friend.

Dallas seemed to be deep in thought. When she finally spoke, her tone of voice was more serious, the grin on her face replaced by a somewhat anxious frown. "Selly, my other sister, Demi, is there too. I know I haven't told you much about her, and that you have never met her. There is a reason for it. But, Selly, I never ask anything from you. I'm asking now. Please, Selly, if our friendship means anything to you, please don't hit on me in front of her. It would be extremely uncomfortable for her. Please, Selly." Dallas seemed very concerned.

Selena was perplexed. She had always known Dallas had another sister, but she had never actually met her. She wondered why, and if that had to do with Dal's usual reluctance to invite her to her family's house. But most of all, she wondered why was her friend so apprehensive about her flirting. True, Selena knew she could be a bit over the top on occasions, but that had never bothered her friend before, not even when Madison was around. She always seemed to take it in good nature. She had never really complained about it. Truth be told, Dallas was a bit of a pushover; she consistently did Selena's bidding, except when it came to sleeping with her. She was about to make a joke of it all, but one look at her older friend's face was enough to convince her otherwise; she seemed so preoccupied that Selena didn't had the heart to torture her.

"Is everything OK, Dallas?" She asked, concern for her friend lacing her voice. "Of course I won't do anything you don't want, that's a given. But please, tell me if something is wrong, or why shouldn't I behave like that in front of your sister. A sister I know absolutely nothing about, really. Not even her name. I haven't even seen a picture of her. What's the deal with that, you know you can trust me, don't you?"

"Her name is Demetria, but everyone calls her Demi. And I think it would be better if you see her for yourself." Was Dallas only answer. This did nothing to alleviate Selena's fears. Maybe said sister was a deformed monster. Or worse, a psychopath intent on murder. She told herself that couldn't be the case, for murdering psychopaths usually didn't get invited into normal families' get togethers. And while Dal might be a little insane, the rest of the family she actually knew were really pretty normal people.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Selena mesmerized by Dallas' legs. It was such a shame she had to behave. She really had hoped this time her friend finally surrendered to her. A promise was a promise, and she would keep her word. But no one had said anything about private flirting. She was sure they were sharing a room, and God help Dallas by nightfall. A small, creepy smile crossed her face. If Dal only knew about Cargo Pants, she would seriously wish Selena had drained her energy on her.

Reminding herself about that girl was enough to get Selena hornier. She couldn't understand why, but Cargo Pants had really gotten to her. Maybe it was her gap-toothed smile. Maybe it was her bang, for nobody wore bangs anymore. Or maybe it was the air of contentment that seemed to emanate from her. She had no idea why, but she really wanted to see her again, a second chance, and this time, she would not let her escape.

Her grin lasted there until they arrived at the ranch, where her friend cheekily informed Selena that she would be the one sharing one of the double rooms with her sister. Selena was fuming as she unpacked. The room was big, and being the well-bred girl she was, she avoided the temptation to snoop on the other girl's closet. However, she did saw a medium sized crucifix above the bed Demi was occupying. She walked over to examine it, and, even though she wasn't an expert, she could tell it was actually a very nice work of art. Probably Italian, even.

After she finished, she went into the family room, where Dallas let her know that her sister was running an errand in the town nearby, and would be back presently. When the older girl asked her if she wanted a beer, Selena couldn't say no.

They had been talking for a few minutes when they heard the front door open. Dallas excused herself, and walked out to meet her sister and mother. Selena got up, and started pacing the room, trying hard not to think on ways to sneak into Dallas' room that night. She turned around when she heard someone entering the room.

"Selena, this is my sister, Demi." Dallas said with a big goofy expression. Selena slowly gazed at the person by her side, and was greatly surprised.

"Cargo Pants? Is that really you?" Selena asked, her voice denoting her amazement. She studied the face; yeah, it was Cargo Pants. The wide, toothy grin was unmistakable. However, there was something off about her, something about her clothes. She was dressed completely in black. The skirt was ankle length. The blouse fully covered her torso and arms. She had a somewhat large crucifix around her neck and… Holy shit she was a fucking nun!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I lost my computer and I still haven't gotten it back. I will try and update sooner now. Thanks for reading.

"Selena, are you OK?" Dallas asked, concern in her voice.

Selena finally shook herself out of her stupor, and decided that no, her mind wasn't playing any tricks. The woman in front of her, wearing a nun's habit, was actually Cargo Pants, the girl from back on the plane.

She looked at the girl's face, and could see a little confusion when she recognized her, nevertheless she flashed Selena with her toothy grin, and eagerly extender her hand. "Hello, Selena Gomez. My name is Demetria, but you can call me Demi. You see, even though I enjoyed being called Cargo Pants by you, well, I've found I like my name quite a bit. I'm sure that if half what Dallas has told me about you is true; we'll make excellent roommates and fast friends!"

Selena took the offered hand, and noted immediately the firmness in the handshake, and the soft skin, that resulted in a bit of an inconsistency. She noticed how below her habit's double sleeves, she was wearing a white shirt whose sleeves in turn where cut a little bit longer than they were probably should have been. She seemed to recall noticing something like that back on the plane too. It was most likely a nun thing.

She was wearing a dark woolen belt around her slim waist, and a rosary made of wood seemed fastened to said belt. A silver crucifix about 4 inches long was hanging on her neck, and while looking at it, resting on the scapular rising rhythmically with her breathing, Selena deduced Demi had small breasts. All in all, Demi seemed to be a bit underweight; maybe nuns weren't very well fed or she had made a vow of hunger or something like that. She couldn't really recall how it worked; it had been a long time since she had actually paid attention at church.

Selena could feel two pairs of eyes on her, and realized she had been staring at the young nun's chest for a long time. And she hadn't let go of Demi's hand.

Dallas cleared her throat. "Actually, it's Sister Demetria for you, Selena. You should respect a woman of the cloth, you know."

She stared at the sisters, blinked a couple of times, and was about to apologize to them when they started laughing; it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. It was almost heavenly, if she could use that term to describe it.

The taller of the sisters looked at Selena intently. "Don't pay attention to her, you really can call me Demi; you could say I'm actually off-duty for the weekend."

"Can you be off-duty? Do you have to ask your 'Boss' for the time off?" Selena said using air quotes. "Or do you just call in sick with the Vatican?" Oh my! She had no idea how it was possible she had just said that.

Her friend and Sister Demetria started laughing even harder, while Selena turned beet red. It went like that for some minutes, until the nun finally was able to talk. "Oh, yes, Selena, I actually had to ask my Boss for permission to take a few days off."

Selena looked in shock at the slightly shorter girl when she started laughing again. "In this case, Lena, may I call you Lena? In this case, my boss means Mother Superior Murphy from my convent, and Father Callahan, our spiritual advisor."

Dallas laughed again at her friend, and excused herself while she served her little sister a glass of ice and apple juice.

"But, I thought you guys were supposed to remain in your cloisters or convents or whatever the hell you call them." Selena realized she had sweared in front of the nun. "Oh please forgive me, I'm so sorry, it's just an old habit. I mean, not a habit like your habit, which is very pretty and very black. I meant more like a tendency I have, you know. And I really meant no disrespect to you and your habit, really. It's a very nice one, I actually like it. It befits you; the combination of black and white actually suits your complexion. And I don't mean you look like a Dalmatian, because you totally don't. You actually look spectacular, your habit makes you look so fine, and your coif and veil really frame your face. Maybe you could wear a little lipstick and some eye shadow too, but I remember you having very nice hair, it would be good if could show it. Not that you have to, I mean, I'm sure nuns have more important things to think about than how do they look. And why haven't any of you stopped me? Please, stop me before I embarrass myself any further."

Dallas and Demi looked at each other, and then turned to look at Selena and they laughed even harder than before. Selena was extremely mortified; she had no idea why she was acting so dumbly in front of this two. It was as if suddenly her brain had stopped working. She forced herself to take a deep breath, and she concluded it was just the surprise she had felt when looking at Nun Cargo Pants.

When the Munroe sisters finally stopped laughing, the younger one looked at her. "Oh, Selena, don't worry, I'm not offended at all. I actually liked your little rant. You looked so cute while being so nervous. And to answer your question, no, unless you belong to a cloistered order, you are allowed out of the convent."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't belong to a cloistered order, that's why you're allowed time off?"

Demi graced her with her laugh once again. "No Selena, I got some time off because I haven't taken my solemn vows yet."

"What does that mean?"

"There are several levels one has to pass. You are tested for a few months, than you become a novice, afterwards, you become a nun, but you only take your temporary vows. It's only after around six years that you are allowed to take your solemn vows. Right now I've only taken my temporary vows, so, while I am a Professed, I still have some years to go before I take my Perpetual Profession."

"It's not that she's not a nun." Selena turned around to face Dallas. "She is a full nun, but all orders have these periods of time a candidate has to go through before being allowed to take their vows. It's like school; you're not allowed to go into graduate school unless you successfully complete kindergarten first."

"Thank you for your not entirely accurate clarification, Leigh." Demi said while sticking her tongue at her sister. "I'm completely capable of explaining the intricacies of devoted life to our guest."

Dallas stuck her tongue back. "Well, excuse me for being a good sister,"

"As I was saying, I belong to the Magdalene Sisters; my convent is in Massachusetts, my Mother Superior is Helen Murphy. Since in I just finished my first year as a Professed, she felt I could use some time off to be with my family, see a little of the world. The Magdalene Sisters do a lot to convince you that you don't belong there, so when you finally take your permanent vows you are completely sure of your decision."

"Oh, so that's why you came to visit your family? I have to confess I often wondered why Dallas never told me anything about you, she must have been afraid I was a bad influence or something, with me being gay and all that." Abruptly, Selena covered her mouth with her hands. She turned towards Dallas, who was in shock. Selena was extremely discrete about her sexual preferences. She knew she couldn't be fired for it, but she also knew that there were still many people who would not see her as a worthy role model for their children. She was a bit cowardly, she admitted it, but she felt she couldn't afford to chance otherwise. She slowly faced Demi. "I, well, I don't know what to say. I've worked very hard to become a good role model for kids and teens. I don't think that my preference should matter to anyone, but the world doesn't work that way. I hope I can count on your prudence about it. But I do understand if, given the official position of the church on the matter, you don't want to associate with me anymore."

Demi looked at her; the only sound that could be heard was that of Selena's heart.

Unexpectedly, Demi went over to her, and hugged her tightly, resting her head on the nook of Selena's neck. It was a tremendous shock for her. Not that Demi would do that, for she looked like a hugger; but the almost magical feeling that went right to her heart was almost overwhelming. She couldn't understand why, but she felt she could trust this girl with her life. Finally, Selena allowed herself to hug back. When they stepped out of their embrace, Demi took her hand, and remained like that, as they sat back on the couch.

"Selena, why would I not want to be your friend? I respect all preferences, and I can understand why you want to keep it quiet, and you don't have to worry at all about it, my lips will remain sealed until you are ready." Demi looked at her with such passion in her eyes; she had a hard time maintaining the stare. "If you ever need someone to talk to, please know I will be there for you always. I hope you consider me a good friend now too."

Leave it to Dallas to spoil the mood. "I hope you two lovebirds remember that I was friends with you first. So, what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Oh, little Dally is jealous. Don't you worry, I haven't forgotten you." Selena said in a deep, sexual voice. She took full advantage of the fact that Demi was looking at her sister to stare at her lecherously. She knew it would make Dallas even more jealous, and well, she had to admit that even with the habit on, Sister Demetria was hot; she had actually felt her breasts against her own when they were hugging.

It hit her then. She quickly excused herself with a lame pretext about having to go to the bathroom. She ran to her room, shut the door, and started pacing it excitedly.

She had been baptized. She had taken her First Communion. The little detail that she didn't went to church as much as she used to when she was younger didn't changed the fact that she had been raised to respect the cloth. She still felt a little bad when she confessed her sins to her priest back at her church, especially taking into account how some people considered being gay a terrible sin. She felt a little hypocritical, confessing her other sins, and maybe that's why she had strayed a little from her beliefs, but it didn't mattered; since she was a child, her mother had taught her to respect and love the men and women who dedicated their life to God.

So why was she having this feelings towards Sister Demi? It was not normal. She kept pacing the room, and she knew then and there that she wanted to throw her onto her bed, rip her habit off, tie her up, and then take the crucifix from the wall and shove it up her pussy and… Oh, my God she could hear the gates of hell opening wide just for her!

"Selena?" No, it wasn't the gates of hell opening what she had heard, it was just the door; apparently, Dallas had come to check on her.

"What do you mean with that?" Dallas question was unexpected. Had she been thinking aloud? Had Dallas heard everything?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean what do I mean by that?" Was the best answer Selena could come with.

"I mean, why did u said you could hear the gates of hell opening up just for you?" Dallas said with a confused look in her face. "What did you did this time, Selena Gomez?"

"Nothing!" Selena said, too forcefully and too hastily, and she knew she had made a mistake. Dallas could be like a dog with a bone when she was interested in something. "Really, I meant nothing by it. I was just surprised by your sister, well Sister Demi. You know I have been somewhat remiss in my duties with the church and seeing her here has kind of reminded me of that. You see, I used to go to church like, every Sunday, and suddenly I stopped. Well, not stopped altogether but rather I started going less and less and less and well, you get the picture. The past few months I haven't been even near one. I don't think I've even passed one on the street. I know that's impossible, but that's how I feel. And seeing Sister Demi here well, it reminded me that I should go more often to church, and maybe give some money to charity or something. I know I do a lot of work for charity, but maybe I could cooperate with my local church a bit more, I don't know, give to missions, or something. I could probably go to mass too, or to confession, I don't know Dallas. Why are you interrogating me like this? It feels like the Spanish Inquisition, you know. Maybe you said you heard the gates of hell opening. Yes, maybe it was you, and now you want to pin it on me." Selena concluded her little ramble with a look of confidence and self-righteousness on her face; inside she was hoping Dallas had bought her bluff.

"What the hell was all that?" Dallas said in a very low voice, from which Selena correctly deduced she had not bought it at all.

"Listen, Selena, I don't know what's going on here, but it's definitely something more than just you getting religious all of a sudden. I've known you for a long time and I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before. So I'm asking you, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly got so nervous?"

They stared at each other for a long time, Selena sure that if she broke the stare first, or glanced at Sister Demi's bed, Dallas would know for sure what was going on. She forced herself to hold her friend's stare, but it was extremely hard to do.

Amazingly, Dallas folded first. "OK, you don't want to talk about it, and I respect your wishes. That means something is definitely off with you. And that also means you shouldn't be alone with a stranger tonight. Pack your crap, your moving in with me." The short dancer opened the closet, got out Selena's bag, and started throwing her stuff into it before she even had a chance to react.

"Dallas, what the fuck? Leave my things alone!" She said indignantly, while at the same time she started taking things out of the roughly packed bag. "I don't need you to baby sit me the entire weekend! And nothing's wrong with me, just let my things alone! I'm doing perfectly well, I'm trying to relax, and trust me you're not helping me right now. I'm sure that staying in the same bed with you won't be in our best interests. Stop messing with my clothes this instant!"

Dallas stopped packing and looked at her. "No, Selena. I can't say I'm thrilled about sleeping in the same bed with you, but I do believe there's something going on with you, and I'm not about to let you stay with my little sister. She's not really ready to deal with your messes." With that, Dallas resumed throwing her stuff into the bag.

She was speechless, for a moment she thought her friend had guessed the true nature of her problem, Sister Demi. After some consideration, she concluded that it wasn't the case. If Dallas knew she had the hots for her sister, she would have gone ballistic. For a brief moment, she considered blackmailing Dallas with that. From the brief interaction between the sisters she had witnessed, she had noticed how protective Dallas was of her. Selena was completely sure she would sacrifice herself to keep her sister's virtue intact. It was just a fleeting thought; she would never act so lowly. She considered going with the flow and sleep at Dal's room, but she knew her friend would be defensive the whole time, and neither would be able to get any rest. They'd probably end up in a major fight. No, the only solution was to stay in this room. Yes, it would be hard; she really thought she was feeling something for Sister Demi, but she was sure she'd be able to control herself. She was a good girl and she would respect the cloth. Her mind was made, now she just needed to convince Dallas to stop freaking out.

"OK, stop right there!" She said rather forcefully. "I don't know what's gotten into you too, but I'm staying right here! You gave me this room to share with your sister for a reason, and I want to stay here. Now you need to take a deep breath, and then very gently step away from my stuff before one of us gets hurt."

"You will stay where I say you will." Dallas voice was barely a whisper, and for the first time in her life, Selena was scared of her friend. She seemed genuinely angry. They begun another staring contest, which she was sure she was gonna lose when a soft knock was heard.

Sister Demi entered the room, and by her demeanor, Selena was sure she could feel the tension between them.

"What's going on, Dallas? Why are you throwing all that stuff into that bag? And why are you guys fighting? Before I knocked on the door I could hear you guys screaming?" Sister Demi said in a low, almost angelic voice, or so Selena thought.

"We were not fighting, we never fight. Selena's just feeling a little under the weather and I thought it was best if she stayed in my room rather than bothering you all night. But it's OK, we're almost finished packing, why don't you go to the studio and pray for her soul or something. Isn't it time for your None Prayer?" Dallas said dismissively to her sister.

Sister Demi looked at Selena before answering. "I already said my None Prayer, Dallas. And I prayed for your soul too, I always do, you know. Now, please, will you stop this nonsense? It's obvious to me she doesn't want to go sleep with you, why are you trying to force her?"

Dallas took a while before speaking. "You don't understand what's going on here, so please stay out of it, little sister."

"Leigh, what's going on?" Sister Demi said in a rather provoking tone.

Before Selena could even smirk at the name, Dallas snapped. "Don't you ever call me "Leigh" again, do you hear me?" It was actually difficult because her voice had gone even lower.

Sister Demi looked shocked, and for a moment, not a sound could be heard. She had the look of a deer that had just seen her mother killed by hunters, her eyes started watering, and suddenly, she started bawling said eyes out.

Selena was shocked! She couldn't believe this turn of events. Again, before she could react, Dallas was at her sister's side, completely apologetic.

"Oh no! Please Demi, please don't cry! I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you! Please stop crying!" Dallas whispered, which only served to increase Sister Demi's sobs. Dallas hugged her, and started to gently wipe the tears away her thumbs. They sat down at one of the beds.

Selena felt extremely uncomfortable, watching as the sisters shared their moment, but still it had been an interesting turn of events. One second the little Munroe was all bright and shiny, the next she was crying like someone had stolen her lolly. She saw them whisper at each other, but it was impossible for her to hear anything.

A few minutes later, Sister Demi calmed down a bit, and asked Dallas for a glass of ice water, which Selena offered to get, but her old friend asked her to stay in the room in a tone that accepted no complaints.

As Dallas left the room, the young nun's demeanor changed instantly. Her eyes were still red, her face still tear-streaked, but there was a smile in said face, and mirth in those eyes. She laughed a little before speaking. "Oh my, you think she bought that? This was so much fun!"

Selena was shocked! "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

Sister Demi spoke again, this time slower, as if Selena had a learning impediment or something similar. "Yes, you know, do you think she bought the whole 'bad big sister made poor little nun' cry thing? I mean, there was nothing else I could do, she was never gonna relent; she was determined to get you out of here and into her room. I managed to convince her not to. I told her a little fib about how I thought it was because of me, but I'm sure God will forgive me, I had only good motives in my heart." Her smile was a mile wide.

Selena sat down on the other bed. "You did?"

Sister Demi giggled like a schoolgirl. A smoking hot, catholic, schoolgirl. "Of course, silly! It's always fun to mess with Dallas a little. She sometimes takes me too seriously. I guess it's only natural for her; she believes that since I'm a nun I should be sheltered from the rest of the world. I mean, it's weird, considering how things were in the past."

"In the past?"

"Yes, you know, before I became a nun."

"Oh, well, maybe." Selena said halfheartedly, since she had absolutely no clue what the girl was talking about.

"Doesn't matter, just don't blow it when Dal comes back, ok?" And with that, Sister Demi fully changed again into crying mode.

"You could have been an actor, you managed to completely fool me."

The nun stepped out of character, and flashed her wonderfully toothy smile before responding. "Yeah, I could have been a lot of things, but I believe this is what God intended for me" And she resumed her light sobbing just in time, as Dallas entered the room again.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, but mum says there's a call for you from someone from your convent, it's been transferred here, but since the phones are on mute we didn't realized."

The little Munroe walked to the phone slowly, picked up, and when she heard the voice on the other side, her happiness was immense. "Sister Stephanie?" Her giggle was amazing.

Selena found Dallas staring at her, and couldn't help whisper. "Bipolar, much?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dallas looked at her funny, and Selena was sure she had heard her bipolar remark, but they both kept silent and were rude enough to snoop on the young nun's conversation.

"Why, I'm so glad u called!" There were brief pauses while she listened to the voice on the other side of the line. "Really? Wow! But, what are you doing there? Oh, that sounds like fun. Why, sure, but… yes I'll hold."

Sister Demi turned around and smiled at them. "She wants me to hold for a while." Selena and Dallas could do nothing but nod at her remarkable ability to state the obvious.

After a few seconds, she returned her attention to the phone. "Yes, I'm still here. Oh, I would love so much to meet you!" She squealed like a little girl. "Sure, I can be there. OK, I'm looking forward to seeing you! Bye!" She hung up the phone and started bouncing off the ceiling, her enthusiasm contagious.

She went over and hugged Dallas. "Hey, can you believe it? Sister Stephanie's coming over!" She said to both of them. Selena, mesmerized by the apparent mood changes the nun was experiencing, wondered if there was something wrong with her CPU.

Dallas just laughed a little and asked. "Who's Sister Stephanie and why are you so happy you're meeting her?"

"She's the only other nun my age at the convent. I don't get to see her that much because her cell is at a different building, just occasionally before Officium Prima. The Reverend Mother has me on kitchen detail, but Sister Renata, who is in charge of the cooking, hates when people intrude on her kitchen, so she usually sends me to walk and pray on the garden."

Selena finally shook her surprise and spoke. "So you met her while walking?"

Sister Demi looked at her like so intently that Selena felt dumb for asking such a question. "Well, yes, I did. She's so funny, and smart, and well, she's my age. We haven't told anyone we've me; because we don't know if the Reverend Mother will appreciate us fraternizing so much, but she's become a great friend to me and I really appreciate her."

Dallas smiled at her sister and Selena. "So you mean to tell me that perfect Sister Demi is keeping secrets from her Mother Superior?" Dallas winked at Selena, who was thinking the nun had more layers that she had at first thought. Maybe there was still hope.

"I'm nowhere near perfect, and I keep lots of secrets from everyone." Sister Demi said sardonically.

Dallas looked taken aback. "Even from me?"

"Of course, now stop being so annoying and help me chose something to wear into town."

The three girls spent the afternoon choosing an appropriate outfit for Sister Demi to wear. Most of Dallas' tops, blouses, and skirts, were rejected; Sister Demi did not favor the 15-dollar hooker look. In the end they decided she would borrow a pair of Selena's jeans, and an old t-shirt Dianna had given to Dallas a few birthdays back. Her crucifix went over the t-shirt, and she completed the ensemble with a dark blue hoodie, also borrowed from Selena.

Selena and Dallas then got ready themselves, and dropped Sister Demi on their way to a BBQ party at an old friend of Dallas'.

Demi sat at an outdoor terrace table at the town's only coffee shop. She ordered a large mocha crappuccino and a cookie, and settled herself comfortably to wait for her friend. She didn't mind the wait; it would serve her to get her thoughts in order. She had been surprised when she first found out that the famous Selena Gomez had been the girl she had met on the flight over. And, even though she was not really an expert, she was sure the Disney superstar had been having 'impure' thoughts about her canonical self.

It was flattering, in a way. Well, actually, she had to admit she had rather enjoyed the attention. If only—

"Sister Demi! How are you?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall girl in the same kind of habit she herself had worn earlier in the day. Sister Stephanie crossed the terrace and after kissing Demi affectionately on both cheeks, sat down. She declined the offer of a beverage and made herself comfortable on the chair in front of Demi.

Sister Stephanie was a tallish brunette. She had high cheekbones, fair skin and was beautiful in the classical sense of the word. People stared at them, and with just reason. They were both beautiful girls, and Sister Stephanie had always had an aura of sainthood around her.

They switched to Latin, something they tended to do a lot while alone, so they could practice. "Quam est vos?" Demi asked her friend. "Quam eram vestri iter itineris?"

"Ego sum teres. Quand es vos is nox noctis? Quand es vestri prosapia?"

"Why, my family is quite well, thank you very much." They continued to speak in Latin, but somehow it sounded suspiciously like English to some people. "What are you doing here? I didn't had a chance to say goodbye to you, how did you found out our phone number?"

"Well, I took a little time off and came to run some personal errands in Dallas. Your phone number, well, let's just say I know people." Sister Stephanie answered in a mysterious way.

"OK, I won't ask what personal errands. I'm just glad you're here. How long are you staying?" Demi was a little taken aback when she found out she only had a couple of hours before Sister Stephanie had to catch a bus back to Dallas. She decided to maximize the time with her and proceeded to get her up to speed on her previous days, making an extra effort to describe her interactions with the one and only Selena Gomez.

"She sounds like a very interesting woman." Sister Stephanie's first comment was. "I can understand why you find her so enthralling. I'm guessing your sexual orientation was part of the reason the Reverend Mother decided to let you come back home."

Demetria Devonne Munroe was extremely shocked! She hadn't told anyone that she was gay. She had always known, and she had done her share of experimenting when she was younger, but ever since she had joined the Magdalene Sisters, she had always been careful not to show her preference. She was sure they wouldn't object, nevertheless she liked to keep some part of her life private.

It took her some time before she collected herself enough to speak again. "How—How did you knew I was gay?"

Sister Stephanie laughed. "Oh, it was kinda obvious you know. I noticed it on that first day out on the convent's gardens. You looked at me when you thought I was distracted; I guess you just find me irresistible with this sexy outfit." She said good-naturedly.

Now Demi understood how Selena had felt a few hours back. She forced herself to calm down. "Can I count on you to keep this private? I'm sure the Reverend Mother would understand, and maybe you're right and she already knows, but it would create undue tension with some of the older Sisters."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now, tell me more about this woman." Sister Stephanie gave Demi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She's not like any other girl I've ever met, present company and my sister being excepted. She's the first wholesome person I've known. You can tell just by looking at her; she kind of radiates an aura of goodness, of kindness. I know I'm not making any sense, but I don't know how else to explain it. She's contradictory too, on one hand she seems like a decent, kind human being, and on the other, she's a woman with desires and needs. I promise you she was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat and she just wanted to have her way with me. And, God forgive me, I enjoyed it. I loved the way she looked at me. And well, I'm sure you've seen her picture on the papers; she's extremely beautiful and, well, just plain old hot. I know I'm being vain, and believe me I will pray God to forgive me, but I took pleasure in it so much."

Sister Stephanie laughed a little before answering. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Sister. You're only human, after all. It's normal to feel like you do. Everyone loves to feel desired; it's part of human nature." She moved closer to Demi. "I would like to be honest with you, but you have to allow me to."

"Of course you can be honest with me, You are my closest friend." Demi answered. And it was true, in a strange way. She reflected that she barely knew anything about the tall, skinny nun. In a way, she was even more private than ever she was. And Demi knew she couldn't go around asking questions about her; as Sister Stephanie's cell was located on a different building, where most of the nuns where old guard. The kind that felt that fraternization between Sisters should not be allowed. Nevertheless, they had been speaking for 10 minutes every day for almost a year now, and Demi knew she could trust her with her life.

"Sister Demi, as I said, I've seen the way you look at me, and I don't mind." Demi's face went beet red again. "I believe that just because we wear the cloth we don't stop being human. It's normal to have feelings and desires. But, from what you have told me on the time that we've known each other, I believe that you are not entirely sure about your vocation."

Demi was astounded for the second time tonight. "How—How can you possibly know that? I never said anything to you!"

"I have eyes, don't I? But please don't worry, Demi. You are my Sister, and I don't mean only of the cloth; you will remain my Sister whatever happens. I don't know why you chose to join our convent, and I don't want to intrude on your privacy, but I can tell you have doubts about your decision. And I'm not the only one, the Reverend Mother also knows this. It's why you were sent here to your family, so you can reflect on your commitment to the Order and God. Not everyone is cut to serve the Lord this way. Maybe your path is different; you just have to discover it. You're a smart, educated woman; there are many diverse ways you can serve God and your fellow men. I'm sure that your time with us has not been a waste at all; you have learned discipline, commitment, and faith. And no, Sister, I don't think that reneging said commitment to the Order would be a blunder. As I said, not everyone is cut for this life. I think you should use this time with your family to consider every alternative you have. Whatever you decide, I'm sure God will be with you always."

Demi's eyes were reddish and she had to fight to keep the tears from flowing. "Thank you, Sister. I'm a really lucky girl to have a friend like you."

Sister Stephanie looked intently at Demi's eyes. "No, Sister, thank you. The past months that you've graced me with your friendship have been some of the happiest in my life. I would surely miss you if you decide that your path lies elsewhere, but I will still be extremely happy for you."

The two young nuns remained silent, enjoying each other's company until Sister Stephanie realized she had to take a cab to the bus depot.

"I'm so sad you have to leave now, Sister. Are you sure you can't stay here, just for the night? I'm sure you would love my family." Demi asked sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Sister. I wish I could, but I have matters that need my attention elsewhere. But don't feel sad, you might not know it, but I'm always with you, I can't ever be far from you. One day you'll understand." Sister Stephanie said as she hugged Demi tightly. It was a bit weird, for she suddenly felt a great sense of peace deep inside her. She reluctantly stepped out of the embrace, and said her goodbyes with kisses to both cheeks.

Demi was at home, wearing shorts and a tank top —a memento of her pre-monastic life— saying her Officium Laudes, which made the time roughly past 3 in the morning, when Selena came stumbling drunkenly into the room, and turned on the lights.

"Sister Demi! How are you doing?" Selena's words were pretty slurred. "Why is everything so dark? You should have come with me and Dallas, the party was awesome, there was so much food and drinks. I'm sure it wouldn't have killed you to come with us, you could have asked your friend to come to." Selena dropped at Demi's bed and passed out almost instantly.

Demi was at a loss of what to do. She briefly entertained the thought of going to Dallas for help, but if she knew her sister, she was probably drunker than Selena. For a few seconds she considered just covering her down and letting her sleep on her jeans and top, but she knew the Disney star would be very uncomfortable.

She rummaged through Selena's side of the closet until she found a pair of flannel pajamas. She was a bit surprised at the choice of sleepwear, but she stopped herself before admitting she was hoping for something a bit sluttier.

She was undressing her when, suddenly, the drunken girl opened her eyes and spoke. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demi didn't really consider Selena's request, she was busy getting her into her pajamas. It's always a difficult task to dress an unconscious person, but dressing a drunk is akin to dressing a very big baby. Selena had nice, soft legs and you could tell she worked out a bit. When she was done with the bottoms, she considered removing her bra, but decided against it. They weren't that close yet, so it would be a major invasion of her privacy. Selena wouldn't die from sleeping with her bra on just one night. It was enough that she was changing her into her pajamas.

"Yes, Selena, you may kiss me." Demi said absently. Five seconds later, she was completely surprised when Selena shoved her tongue into her throat. It was a wet, messy kiss. Nothing like the sexy, romantic, kisses you read about in books or see in movies. Yet it sent shockwaves all through her body all the way down to her foundations and she couldn't help but kiss Selena back. It just felt completely right, as if the actress and she were two halves of one being and the kiss completed them. She knew it was cliché, but it mattered to her; it was exactly how she felt. Demi reluctantly broke the kiss when her brain reminded her that mammalians needed oxygen to live.

"I love you, Sister Demi." Selena's words were slurred, but there was no mistaking the meaning and power behind them. Demi had heard an old saying that went 'Little boys and drunks always tell the truth', and she was sure Selena had meant every word.

She opened her eyes, a little smile already forming on her face. It was a short-lived smile, though. It disappeared the moment she noticed Selena had passed out. She made sure the drunken girl was safely lying on her tummy and put a wastebasket by her bedside. She went to the kitchen, got two glasses of water, and four aspirins. Walking back into her room, she set one set on Selena's night table. Demi stooped down and sweetly kissed the young actress' forehead.

Demi then took her rosary and went to Dallas' room to leave her the water and the aspirin. It was not something she was looking forward to; Dallas had a way of stirring something primitive deep inside her. After a little reflection, she was sure Dal would be passed out by now too. However, once inside, she was treated to the exact sight she had hoped to avoid. Dallas was lying on her bed, buck-naked. Demi sighed. As she put down the glass, she wondered what she had done to deserve this.

She went through Dallas' drawers until she found her pajamas, which actually were a tank top and boy shorts that appeared three sizes too small. She also found her underwear drawer and wondered how it was possible for Dallas to wear nothing but thongs. A bigger sigh escaped her; she was not looking forward to this.

She looked at her sister and couldn't help but admire her well-toned body. All those dancing lessons had really paid off; Dallas had the legs of a thoroughbred horse, a firm powerfully built stomach, and muscular arms. While sliding the thong up, she noticed she had a full Brazilian waxing; she wondered if it had hurt. She forced her eyes to look somewhere safer. Her legs were very soft too, like Selena's, but she had more muscle mass than the Disney queen had. Her breasts were roughly the same size too. Demi got Dal into her boy shorts, and then slowly got the tank top on.

It had been exhausting; she knew from experience how uncooperative a drunk could be. But, mostly, it had been mentally arduous. It wasn't the first time she'd been forced to help her sister clean up after a night of strenuous partying and it wasn't the first time she had gotten sinful feelings while doing it. It was so confusing; she couldn't understand why God would allow her to feel and think that way. She had prayed long and hard for those feelings to disappear, but tonight they had come back in full force.

Looking at the sleeping form of her sister, she somehow understood it was the last time she would feel like that. Demi had been staring down the well of Munroecest for a very long time and she had loved every second of it, a lot. Now, after the way Selena had kissed her, she was sure she would be able to put it all behind her.

She softly caressed Dallas hair and feeling emboldened by her sister's intoxication, she bent down, and kissed her, full on the lips. Dallas kissed her back, probably dreaming she was kissing some boy. Even if that was the case, Demi enjoyed the kiss. It was sweet and gentle. However, it was also a little bitter. She was saying goodbye to her infatuation with her big sister. It had been a very important part of her life, but with some luck, no one but herself would ever know about it.

She went to the living room, where she sat down, took out her rosary, and finished saying her Officium Laudes. She looked at her watch and realized that since it was 5am it wasn't worth to try to go back to sleep. Officium Prima had to be said at 6am. Instead, she went for a cup of coffee, and then prayed God for guidance. What was she going to do?

Sister Stephanie had been right; lately she had been having doubts about her calling. She wasn't so sure if she was doing the right thing. When she had first joined the Magdalene Sisters, it had been something she had felt so passionately about. She truly believed God had wanted her to consecrate her life to him. She felt the calling; she had been well intentioned even if she had joined just after coming out of a very dark period in her life.

However, for the past two months, she had felt dissatisfied with the way her life inside the convent was going. Now she wasn't so sure this was what God had wanted for Magdalene Sisters demanded so much from each individual, but they rewarded them greatly too. Not with anything material, mind you, but spiritually. However, since they demanded so much, they also made it very hard for novices and nuns to take their perpetual vows. Demi was now sure that was the reason the Reverend Mother had sent her away for a few days, so she could have time to consider what she was going to do.

Selena had stirred something deep inside her, given her feelings she hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. No, Dallas didn't count. She was aware there were many ways she could serve God and she was sure falling in love was one of them. She had finished college and she had a teacher's degree. She was sure she could get a job in any school she wanted. Teaching was one of the noblest professions.

She was very near making her mind up, but she knew a decision like this was too important to take without first talking with the Reverend Mother. She had been like a second mother to her and she had helped her when she had first come to the convent, she had been a big mess back then. She would miss her.

However, she would miss Sister Stephanie the most. In a way, she was the only best friend she had ever had. Sister Stephanie was the rock Demi had anchored her little boat in at the convent. She knew her friend had been at the convent for most of her life, which could serve to explain how she had gotten to be so wise at such a young age. She needed to think things carefully, but she was confident God would show her true path in time.

She said her Officium Prima and lied down to rest for a few minutes before going into the kitchen to make breakfast for the members of the family who weren't stinking drunks. She smiled a little; she was already thinking of Selena a part of the family. It was a good sign.

Selena opened her eyes, clueless about where she was. She tried to stand up, but then the light hit her eyes and the excruciating pain behind them told her she was massively hung-over. She dropped back down on the bed and groaned. What had happened last night? How could she have gotten so drunk? How had they gotten back home? She was sure Dal was as drunk as she was, but Dal was at least responsible enough as to never drink and drive.

She opened her eyes more slowly this time, looked at her watch to discover it was two in the afternoon. She managed to turn around to look at the other bed. Obviously, Sister Demi was already up. She got out of bed and discovered the glass of water and the aspirin. She downed them greedily and lied back down to wait for the aspirin to kick in. The young nun was very considerate. Selena wondered if she had woken her when she had come in; she was a little embarrassed she had gotten to see her in such a sorry state. It must have blown up any chance she had with her.

She must really be losing it. She never had a chance with Sister Demi. She was a nun for crying out loud! She was already married to God. Sure, she had had relationships with married women before, but none of those husbands had the power to smite her down for messing with their women. Selena chuckled at her little joke. It was a shame, really; Demi seemed like the kind of girl her mother had wanted her to find all along. Speaking of her mother, it was a little bit weird she had never mentioned the other Munroe sister to her. Her mom was really close friends with Dianna. Was it a big conspiracy to keep her from corrupting the innocent nun?

She sighed at her own stupid joke and dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom. She took care of her necessities and then took a long, hot shower, which went a long way to make her feel slightly more human. The aspirin had kicked in too. She toweled herself and got dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. It was then when she noticed the wastebasket by her bed; she walked towards it and was relieved when she found it completely empty. It meant she hadn't completely humiliated herself by puking in front of Sister Demi last night. She fixed her hair in a ponytail and put in some eye drops so she didn't look like a bunny.

She walked out of the room and was surprised at how silent the house was. Maybe the Munroes had gone to town for lunch and decided to leave the two drunken beauties to sleep it off. She wobbled towards Dal's room and let herself in without knocking. The short dancer was lying in bed and by the looks of her, she had already showered too. She had her sunglasses on.

"What happened last night, Gomez?" Was the first thing Dallas said. "How could you let me drink so much?"

Selena had to smile at that. She sat by her friend's side and started playing with her hair. "I have no clue what happened last night and I want to ask you the same question; how could you let me drink so much? And how did you know it was me who entered the room?"

"Because I'm only up and chipper thanks to the little penguin. She came around 2 hours ago to tell me that the parental units were gonna take Maddie to town and would be back for dinner. She then dragged me to the shower, opened up the cold water and almost gave me a heart attack. Then she screamed at me to get clothes my size and stop dressing like a slut and stormed away. It was extremely weird. I only forgave her because she left me some aspirin by my nightstand." Dallas concluded with a sigh.

"She does have a point, Dal. Your clothes are at least three sizes too small for you. They don't even fit Maddie." Selena laughed softly. "She actually left me some aspirin too." She got up. "Do you wanna go get some breakfast or something?"

Dallas got up slowly too. "It's after 3, I don't think it's called breakfast anymore."

"Bite me, Munroe. You know what I mean. Just get some food to help our bodies process all the alcohol." Selena punched Dallas' arm.

"Ouch, bitch! Why did u have to hit me? I bruise easily, you know." Dallas said in mock anger.

"Come on Dallas, let's eat, and then I have something I need to tell you." Selena said, leading the way.

"I know, you fell in love with my sister and you kissed her. She already told me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Selena was completely floored; she had no recollection of kissing Sister Demi. To be fair, there was a huge gap in what she remembered from last night, but one would have thought an event like that would stay in her mind for all eternity. She tried very hard, but all her efforts were to no avail. Dallas walked around her to get out of the room. After a few seconds, Selena got out of her daze and followed her.

To say she was surprised was the understatement of the century. She found the dancer waiting for her in the hallway. She was at a loss of what to say, so they walked to the kitchen in silence. Dallas rummaged through the fridge until she found a small container. She uncovered and nuked it for a couple of minutes while she served two cups of coffee. She gave Selena some cream and sugar for it and got some tableware.

"Are we alone?" Selena asked a little worried about the wisdom of being on her own with a hung-over, angry, cutlery wielding, Dallas. She desperately wanted to know what was going on in the older girl's mind, but she was afraid of bringing the subject up. She was also extremely curious as to why Sister Demi had told her sister they had kissed. Was she not aware of the boatload of a mess she was unleashing on her? Had they really kissed? Was it good?

"I told you my parents took Maddie into town. The little penguin is next door visiting." Dallas said dryly. Somehow, Selena felt a little angry about the way Dal referred to her sister. It was irrational; she had found it endearing before. However, it confirmed her fears, they were alone, and Dal was going to murder her. There was nothing to do about it; the older girl was stronger, faster, and more devious than she could ever be. They would never find her body.

Dallas got the food out of the microwave; it turned out to be huevos rancheros and refried beans. Supposedly, the hot salsa that covered them would help recover from the alcohol overindulgence. Same deal with the orange juice Dal had also gotten from the fridge. They ate in silence and Selena briefly considered asking about getting some flour tortillas, but she was pretty sure she would get hers laced with rat poison. They managed to finish their breakfast without speaking and looking at each other.

Selena had never been a coward. She had done a lot of crazy stuff when she was a kid, she had faced her share of angry lovers, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Dallas intimidate her. If she was going to kill her, then so be it; she would go out swinging. And maybe, just maybe, there was a small chance Sister Demi felt something for her other than friendship. She knew it was slimmer than a popsicle's chance in hell, but she was willing to go for it.

"Can we talk, Dallas?" Her voice was a little bit whinier than she would have liked. So maybe she was more scared than she thought.

Dallas sighed forcefully, and then dropped the dishes she was washing into the sink with more force than necessary. "What do you want to talk about, Selena?"

Selena was irritated. So it was going to be this way. "About your sister, I don't know what she told you, but I was as drunk as you were last night, so I don't remember anything. I need you to fill me in. You know I would never do anything to hurt you or your family. Christ, Dallas! I love your family as if they were my own! You have to know that!" Selena said vehemently.

Dallas turned slowly to meet Selena's stare. "Yes, I know that Selena. At least I used to think I knew. The fact that your mother and mine are such friends, Brian and Eddie, you and I; it always felt right to me. You are my best friend, Selena. I can't think of anyone I love or trust more than you. When I have needed you, you have been there for me. I know I'm not perfect, but I like to think I was good for you too. Maybe I wasn't, but I always tried my best. Do you want to know why I never introduced you to Demi?"

Selena remained silent.

Dallas looked tormented; she took a small sip of her juice and leaned on the counter. "She always was a normal kid. Smarter than most of her peers, granted, but she was normal enough. We used to have an amazing relationship, even though she never wanted anything to do with show business, and that was all I cared about. Mum always respected her wishes. She played tennis and she was good too; there was talk about her going pro when she got older. However, when she was 13 she injured herself and her career was over. By then, my own career was already taking off, and I completely ignored her." Dallas looked incredibly miserable and Selena was unsure if she should go hug her; she moved to it, but the way Dallas looked at her was enough of a deterrent.

"Mum and Eddie were busy managing my career and with Maddie, so Demi had to deal with it on her own. She fell in with the wrong crowd. Before we knew it, she was getting drunk every day. I mean pass out drunk, Selena." Dallas looked poignantly at her. "She was very good at concealing it. Her grades stayed up, she got up every day and went to school. It was as if nothing had happened and it continued for 3 years. I don't have a clue how she managed to do that. She was heading for disaster and when it happened, it was huge."

"Dallas, you don't have to tell me anything, OK?" Selena told her friend.

"She kept drinking, fighting her depression all by herself. We all were happily oblivious until one day my Mum found her on the floor of her bathroom; she slashed her left wrist and was almost dead. The paramedics managed to keep her alive long enough until the doctors at the hospital could work on her. Nevertheless, her brain had swollen and she was kept on an artificial coma for a couple of days. You have no idea how worried we were. How heartbroken. Was her life so terrible she would rather kill herself and hurt us so much? I've never been able to understand her decision. When she woke up, Mum and Eddie, and the doctors were so worried she would be unstable, in a deeper depression, you know."

Dallas got herself a glass of water, which Selena was sure was just an excuse to pause and collect her thoughts. "Instead, it was the total opposite. She was happy, she was glad she had survived; she couldn't be more apologetic she had tried to kill herself. I resented her for a while; hating both her and what she had done. Then she has to go and join a convent. For me it was the last straw. I thought she was insane; I even tried to have her committed. I went to talk with the Mother Superior, and it was she who helped me understand what Demi had done was not about me, but a cry for help from her. Mother Superior Murphy opened my eyes; for the first time since she was injured, I was ready to sit down with my sister and really talk. She explained to me how she had reached that decision and I was certain then she was doing the right thing. I was certain she was convinced God had spoken to her."

"It was then that you and I met. You were such an amazing girl, and you reminded me so much of Demi that I took to you immediately. One of the happiest moments in my life was when I realized you liked me too, and when we really got to know each other, I was amazed at how wonderful you are."

Dallas paused, and Selena took the chance to speak. "Dallas, I'm sorry, I didn't knew anything. I mean, you never told me. I totally get why you didn't; this was private family matters. I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable." Selena sighed. "I can't explain it, Dal, but ever since I saw your sister, I felt deep in my heart of hearts that she was the one for me. I know it's hard to understand, hard to believe even, but trust me, she belongs with me."

"I knew you would try something like this, Selena." Dallas said vehemently. "I knew you would be all over her. She's totally your type, but I was stupid enough to think I could trust you."

"Dallas, please don't say that! You're my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose!"

"What you would or wouldn't do doesn't matter Selena." Dallas said wearily. "The fact is you did it. Have you ever wondered why I was always so adamant about rebuking your advances?" Before Selena had a chance to answer, Dallas continued. "It was because to me, you are my third little sister. I found the mere thought of having sex with you nauseating because you and I may not share the same blood, but we're still sisters!"

Selena realized that deep down she had always known how Dallas looked at her. She was at a loss of what to say and the short dancer refused to meet her stare. After a little while, she continued.

"Demi told me that last night you were so drunk you were ready to sleep in the clothes you were wearing. Being the caring soul that she is, she changed you into your pajamas. She says you asked if you could kiss her. She thought you meant a goodnight kiss on the cheek, but instead you examined her tonsils with your tongue." Dallas looked out the window before continuing. "She says she felt an amazing connection to you. She thinks you might be her one. I trust her enough to know that what she feels is true."

"So I'm not going to stand in your way, Selena. Demi told me she had been having doubts about her vocation. She feels deeply saddened she won't be able to fulfill her commitment to the Magdalene Sisters, since they helped her when she needed them, but she knows now that it wasn't what God wanted for her."

"I don't know what to say, Dallas. I know it must be hard for you. You must believe me, I never intended for any of this to happen." Selena spoke with conviction. "I don't know if I can understand what happened but, honestly Dallas, I have never felt like this in my entire life. I can't explain it, but I know I love your sister. I guess it must be hard for you to understand, but please, Dallas you know me, I will never do anything to hurt her."

"I have no idea what to believe, Selena. I hope you are right. I hope you are in love with my sister. I hope you never hurt her, she has gone through so much as it is."

Selena chanced a little smile; she thought she saw a glimmer of hope. "So, you approve of us dating?"

"Of course I don't fucking approve! Are you fucking broken?" Dallas screamed at her so loudly Selena almost jumped out of her skin. "I know it doesn't matter what I say to you because in the end you will do whatever the fuck you want, it's your way. I'm just telling you that I will not stand in your way. But God help you if you hurt her, Selena, the world is not big enough for you to hide if you hurt her."

Selena could feel tears escaping her eyes. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamt of falling in love. She had never expected that falling in love would hurt one of the dearest persons in her life. She had no idea what to do. "Dallas—"

"I'm going to my room to try to sleep. Our house is at your disposal." Without looking at Selena, Dallas walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Selena stood in the kitchen at a loss of what to do. She had never wanted things to come to this. To be honest with herself, she had no idea what had happened. Forcing her brain, she seemed to recall dreaming about kissing someone. It had been a pleasant dream, and the kiss had felt incredibly right, but she couldn't really remember kissing Sister Demi.

She was incredibly happy the young nun had feelings for her too, she felt honored a girl like Sister Demi would have feelings for her, and a she hoped she would be worthy of said feelings.

Selena decided to sit down outside on the terrace for a moment and enjoy the afternoon air. She was very sad about everything Dallas had said. She had never intended to hurt her best friend, but what she felt for her sister was real, and it was such an overwhelming feeling she knew she couldn't be wrong.

For most of her life, Selena had gone through lovers, boy toys, boyfriends, and girlfriends, but never had she given her heart to anyone. She couldn't think of a reason why; no one had hurt her in such a way that she had to be guarded, it was just a normal reaction for her. She had reflected about it once, and she had reached the conclusion that it was because she had never met the right one.

Maybe it was the Disney in her, but she really believed in the concept of the one true love. She had always been definitely sure out there was someone made especially for her, someone who would be able to complete her. She had had never cared if it was a boy or a girl; since she was very young she had realized she liked both equally. She had been in relationships with famous stars and normal people; she even had a long string of one-night stands under her belt. Yet, she had never found that one true love.

She first started looking at Dallas as something more than her best friend near her 19th birthday. She had always thought Dal was very beautiful and polished; her body was taut and toned, she was short, but with a quasi-feline grace. Around that time Dal was going through her Malibu Barbie phase; she had dyed her hair a very light tone of blonde, she started speaking with an accent, she wore designer everything. On anyone else, it would have been disastrous, but Dal had managed to pull it off with poise.

Selena had always wanted a big sister, and up to that time, she had looked at Dallas to fill that spot. She couldn't be certain when that changed; she only knew it was around her birthday party. Dallas and she had gotten wasted one night; it had been an exceptionally hot summer and they were lounging around in swimsuits. Dal looked amazing, and it most likely was when Selena started looking at her as a possible 'The one'. Maybe it had been a sign; maybe she belonged with a Munroe all along, she just was a little confused about which Munroe it was.

Selena sighed heavily; she couldn't understand how things had gotten so complicated in such a short time. She was supposed to be relaxing with her best friend; instead, she had gotten into a situation that could probably destroy said friendship.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

Selena was startled when she heard the melodious voice of Sister Demi of the Magdalene Sisters of Perpetual Adoration. She turned around and saw her, dressed in full nun regalia. It was a beautiful sight, even if her thoughts were a little bit sinful.

"Sister Demi! You scared me a little, I wasn't expecting you." Selena said her voice a little shaky. "Dallas told me you were next door. I trust your visit went well?"

Demi looked demurely at Selena; even while dressed in worn-out sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt, she looked stunning. The Disney queen was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever met, and she was probably used to have equally beautiful girls throwing themselves at her. Demi knew she wasn't sore on the eyes, or even plain, but perhaps she wasn't as spectacular as the girls Selena must meet every day. Most likely, she didn't stand a chance against them, and maybe Selena had just kissed her because of the alcohol she had consumed. Even worse, she might have confused her with Dallas!

That was probably the case. Demi knew she couldn't hold a candle towards her big sister. Dallas was the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect friend. Everyone agreed she was extremely talented. And most importantly, Dallas wasn't a big screw-up like she was. Yes, that was almost certainly the explanation; Selena had confused her for Dallas and that's why she had kissed her. It was logical everyone who met Dallas, herself included, fell in love with her, why would Selena be the exception?

However, Selena had indeed said she loved her. Of that, she was completely sure. It was a really small sliver of hope, but for Demi it was as much as necessary. She knew deep in her heart she wasn't destined for the life of religion. It was going to be hard if in the end Lena wasn't in love with her, but in any case, it had served her to realize Professing wasn't her true destiny.

She stood unsure of what to do for a few moments, until she noticed Selena looking intently at her, so she decided the best course of action would be to deal with the situation directly. She moved one of the lawn chairs until it was right in front of the Disney queen, and she sat down.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. Miss Foster always has the best cookies. But I wish to speak with you on a more pressing matter."

The seriousness of the young nun's expression convinced Selena that this was it. She was sure of what was coming next. Sister Demi would tell her she had feelings for her too, and that she appreciated the honor, but she couldn't really make herself reciprocate over the objections of her older sister. It was going to suck so much, but she could understand it. Sisterhood was a sacred bond, and siblings should always respect each other. She had to be strong and take whatever came her way.

Of course, she could count on her big mouth getting the best of her.

"I love you." Selena said before she could think, and her expression went from resigned at the young nun's comment to horror at her faux pas. For a few seconds no one spoke. Selena was at a loss of what to say and how to fix it.

"I love you too, Selena."

Demi leaned over, and they kissed. A sweet, deep, long kiss and now Selena was sure she would remember it for the rest of her life.

They finally broke the kiss, and Selena wondered what she done right that God was rewarding her with a girl like Demi.

"Does this mean that we can be together?" Selena said reluctantly.

Demi fidgeted with the Rosary on her belt, as she always did when her nerves got the better of her. "I gather by your question that you spoke with Dallas."

"She was… not pleased."

Demi sighed. "Not pleased is an understatement. Dallas is the angriest I have ever seen her. I take it she told you my story?"

Selena nodded.

"Then I won't bother telling it again, for Dallas is a fair person and she must have told you the truth. Dallas has been extremely overprotective of me since— well, since what happened." Demi leaned back on her chair, and Selena took her hand. Demi smiled at her. "She went to extremes to keep me away from the world of La La Land, as she used to call it. I think that deep down, she feels a little responsible about what happened, even if it's not true. As to why she's so adamant against us trying to develop a relationship, I do not know. Perhaps things are happening extremely fast, I will grant her that. For all I know she's still trying to protect me."

Selena's hold on Demi's hand grew tighter. "I know this is weird, Demi, I don't understand how it happened, but I can tell you I really love you. I have never felt this way before in my entire life. I can't tell you how we will go through with this but believe me; I will die before hurting you. I understand this is happening so fast, but I know in my heart that this is real. I can't explain it, but I feel like this is something that was always meant to be. Like our lives were always meant to intertwine. I'm probably not making any sense, but please Demi I'm begging you to give us a chance. I know it's hard to go against your sister's wishes, but please, give this a chance." Selena looked earnestly at the woman. Slowly, she had stopped thinking of her as just a nun.

"Selena, I don't know what Dallas said to you, but to me she said she wasn't going to stand in our way." Demi answered in a calm voice.

"Yes, she said that to me too, but you have to admit she was really angry about it."

"She was indeed, but you know her as well as I do, she will never hurt us. She loves you like a little sister. I think she needs time to get used to the idea."

"What about your parents? Won't they be angry about this?"

Demi seemed to consider this for a moment. "No, they won't. Deep down I think both Mum and Eddie never believed this was my destiny. I think they secretly hoped you and I would end up together. I'm more concerned about going back to the Convent to speak to the Reverend Mother."

"Will she have a problem with this?"

Demi had to sigh again. "I don't think so, Lena. But it's going to be hard for me to go back on my commitment."

Selena moved closer to Demi, and took her head on her hands. "No matter what happens, babe, I'm going to be by your side."

"This is something I have to do on my own, Lena. But I'm happy to know I can count on you for moral support."

"Shut up and kiss me, Munroe."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saint Theresa's Convent

Still Sister Demetria Munroe was sitting outside the offices of Mother Superior Helen Murphy, waiting to be granted audience. She was clad in her habit, and while getting dressed in the morning she had gotten terribly sad; this was going to be the last time she would wear it.

She sighed tiredly. She still marveled at the way things had developed after her talk with Selena. They had kissed for almost an hour, but Selena had respected her wish not to go any further until her situation was cleared.

When Demi's parents came back from town, they found them waiting in the living room, holding hands. Demi had been just a little concerned about breaking the news to them, but Selena had been emphatic about having Demi's back. They both had been greatly pleased with the way Dianna and Eddie took it. Both were a little bit stunned to say the least, but in the end, they were extremely supportive of her choice. Even Maddie had been very happy about it, she said she had always loved Selena, and was very happy to have her as another sister.

Dianna had tried to speak with Dallas, but the older Munroe was adamant; she would not stand in the way of the two young lovers, but she was not happy about it. Demi could actually understand her beloved sister's objections, for they had to do mostly with how Demi was coming from a very difficult moment in her life. Still she believed she was doing the right thing; she was in love with Selena and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She was terribly sad; she loved her big sister dearly and had always looked up to her, and hoped that with time Dallas would come to terms with her new relationship. She just wished she accepted it soon Selena was feeling miserable too. They had a very tense dinner that night.

The very next day she had placed a call to Saint Theresa's Convent in Massachusetts, one of the homes of the Magdalene Sisters of Perpetual Adoration. She asked to talk to Mother Superior Helen Murphy and explained the situation to her via telephone. She couldn't gauge her reaction through the phone, but she had a feeling she had been expecting it. At the end of their conversation, the Reverend Mother had let her know that in order to make it official, they had to speak in person.

She would admit she was a little nervous about this. Even though she had told Selena she thought the Reverend Mother was going to be fine about her leaving the order, she couldn't help but being just a tad anxious.

Suddenly the door opened, and she was ushered to meet with the Mother Superior, who obviously was dressed exactly like Demi, with the little exception of the scapular she was wearing. As the nun who granted her access closed the door behind her, Demi took a seat in front of the desk of the Reverend Mother, who had a stern expression on her face. Demi felt a little fear.

She watched the middle-aged woman, whose age Demi estimated to be around 50, 55 years, as she went through a file, scanning the pages slowly. She was tall and lean, with shoulder length blonde hair and a sharp face. Dallas had once called her an old battle-axe, but that was just her trying to make light of a situation. Thinking about her sister brought forth another sigh from her; what happened with Dallas was just too sad.

"Feeling well, Sister?" Mother Superior Helen Murphy asked. She had always treated her very formally, even though Demi could always feel it wasn't out of anger, just the Mother Superior being a little out of touch with the younger generations.

"I'm fine, Reverend Mother, a little under the weather, perhaps."

"Well, it would be inappropriate for you to be jumping up and down in happiness today; we have never been anything but good to you, Sister." The Reverend Mother looked at her, speaking dryly.

"Of course not, Reverend Mother!" Demi said concerned. "I'm truly grateful for everything the Magdalene Sisters have done for me. Please don't ever doubt it, Reverend Mother! I'm just a little worried about all that I'm going through."

"Hmph." She responded while her eyes returned to the paperwork.

Demi felt a little uncomfortable with the silence, so she reverted to old habits, took the Rosary hanging from her belt, and started praying.

Finally, the older nun took out a pen, and stamped a signature on the papers. "There is no need to be afraid of me, child, I'm not mad at you." The Reverend Mother's voice was peaceful. "I would be lying to you if I told you we didn't anticipate your early departure from our order. That does not mean we did not loved having you here. We Magdalene Sisters have always been extremely happy to help young girls in distress. Both Father Callahan and I always had our doubts about your true commitment to the Order, but we knew you needed our help and it was our duty to do so. I also would be lying if I don't tell you I had always hoped the Holy Spirit came to you and you would stay with us, but this path isn't for everyone, child."

Demi was conflicted; she could feel the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Reverend Mother, I do not know what to say. I have no words to express how grateful I am to both u and Father Callahan, and the Sisters in general. I have no idea what my life would have turned out to be if you wouldn't have accepted me. You gave me purpose and path when I needed them the most, you embraced me with all my faults, and I will be forever in your debt." Demi's voice was full of emotion. "I understand how difficult it must have been for you to accept me joining, knowing as you did that it perhaps wasn't my true calling. Reverend Mother, I want you to know that it was never my intention to deceive you; I really believed this was the path God intended for me. I joined the Sisters pure of heart, and I consider that in my time here, I have grown both as a servant of God and as a human being; even though I know I shouldn't be the one judging this. I have learned very much about myself and I'm sure that this time has not been wasted. The Sisters have given me clarity, purpose, reflection, love, and acceptance. I have learned so much from you, and I have made friends here too. My only regret is that I have to renounce my commitment, but I honestly feel this is in the best interests of us all."

Mother Superior Murphy actually looked touched by Demi's words. "There, there, child, you don't have to feel so terrible about this. I've told you we always knew there was a distinct possibility you would not be called to remain with us, and yet knowing it we took you."

"Yes, Reverend Mother, I'm very glad u did, you saved me from myself."

The Mother Superior smiled at her. "No, child, we merely helped you. We have always believed everyone makes mistakes, but in the same manner, everyone is entitled to a second chance, and that is what we have given you. In your previous life, you might have done things you have regretted, things that could have haunted you into doing something stupid. However, it does not matter, in God's eyes you will always be a blessed child and he has already forgiven you. What I hope that you will always remember, what I hope you have gotten out of your stay with us is that you are allowed to make mistakes and you are allowed to fall. But you aren't allowed to let those mistakes destroy you; you are not allowed to not stand up."

"Everything that you have gone through, even if you do not understand, has helped shape the amazing young woman standing in front of me; the very good and the wickedly bad. Perhaps you do not understand why did you had to go through so much at such a young age, but the Lord never burdens us with more than we can carry. Those choices you made when you were younger, which you know now where bad ones, helped make you the good, sensible, caring soul in front of me. Whatever happens in your life, child, I hope you will always remember this; we are obligated to try to live our lives to the fullest. It's what the Lord wants from us; to be good, to be happy, and to try."

After the wonderful way the older nun had spoken, Demi had the urge to unburden her soul. "I've made some pretty regrettable choices in the past, Reverend Mother. I did things I shouldn't have done, chose paths I shouldn't have, acted older than my years. When I woke up, after what I did, I really felt that God had spoken to me, that he wanted me to come here and dedicate my life to him."

"Maybe, child, what the Lord wanted was for you to come here and seek help, but perhaps, in all his wisdom, he wanted you to follow a different path other than a professed life. There are millions of ways to serve Him and praise his name. I am sure you will find your way soon. Or perhaps you've already have; to love another person is to see the face of the Lord."

"Even, Reverend Mother, if the person one loves is not the exactly the kind that doctrine believes is approved?" Demi asked shyly. This was what she had feared the most; letting the Reverend Mother know she was in love with a woman. She felt she had danced around the subject delicately, but she couldn't help but bite on her lower lip timidly; her need for approval from the authority figures in her life had always been strong.

Mother Superior Helen Murphy was not a very old woman, but she was a very wise, old, soul. She could see this beautiful child in front of her was tremendously apprehensive. And she could understand it. "Demetria, do you think our Lord made a mistake when he made you capable of feeling like you do?"

"I'm sorry, Reverend Mother?" Demi said confusedly.

"Yes, child," The Mother Superior continued, her voice full of confidence. "Our Lord did not made a mistake when he allowed us to have all kinds of feelings. I know our Church has not distinguished herself through the ages as being the most forward and tolerant. However, one thing is what a bunch of old men in Rome think, and another is what we, in the trenches, believe. We knew when you first came to us that you had a preference for, let us say, your own kind. We always know these things for we have to decide if a candidate is joining for the wrong reasons. This is not a buffet, you know."

It was probably meant to be a severe statement, but Demi could see the twinkle in the corner of the eyes of the woman she would always consider her Reverend Mother, so she couldn't stifle a small chuckle.

"Now, now, child, don't go making fun of me." She was all seriousness once again. "You see, in the eyes of our Lord you are not a girl in love with a girl. You are just Demetria, in love with Selena. The only thing that matters to him is that you live your life correctly, and to spread love in the world."

Demi was touched, she hadn't misjudged the woman in front of her, she was truly born for the role she had, shepherd to a flock. Speaking of shepherds, she had to ask. "Reverend Mother, what about Father Callahan? Is he disappointed in my choices and me? Is that why he's not here?"

"No, child, he is completely in agreement with those choices; he always had a sweet spot for you in his heart. He could not be here to say goodbye in person because of a personal previous commitment; his niece is getting married this weekend. In fact, some of my previous words, he spoke to them to a young nun not unlike you who doubted her own path. She chose differently, alas."

Demi was intrigued. "Reverend Mother, of whom are you speaking?"

For a brief moment, Mother Superior Helen Murphy looked 40 years younger. "Now, now, child, it's not acceptable behavior to pry on your elders, is it?" She smiled sweetly as she extended Demi a piece of paper. "This is your letter of acceptance. This makes your return to the secular life official. Be sure to live a good life; you are a blessed child."

Demi took the paper with trembling hands. As her trusted superior said, it was official; two equally important, yet extremely different parts of her life were over. However, the Reverend Mother was right; Demi had gotten through it all, she had gotten to the lowest she could possibly be, and there was nowhere to go but up.

"Thank you for everything, dear, beloved, devoted, Reverend Mother." Demi said, her voice almost choking on the emotion. "Be assured that I will strive to live the rest of my life worthy of the trust you set down on me. I have but one special request to make of you before I leave; I know it's out of protocol, but I would really like if I was allowed to say goodbye to Sister Stephanie. In my years here, I've grown to appreciate her company, and I consider her a dear friend. I know I'm abusing your generosity, but I would also like your permission to visit her on occasion."

The Reverend Mother looked at her perplexed, and Demi was afraid she had gone too far, forgotten her station. Before she could speak again, her old superior did so. "What do you mean, child? There is no Sister Stephanie among us at this time."

Could the Reverend Mother be playing mind games with her? Demi dismissed that notion almost before she finished thinking it. A woman of her stature would never mock her in such a cruel form. "But, Reverend Mother, I'm most sure she is. I've been speaking with her almost since I got here. She is a fair skinned, tall, brunette. She has full lips and a beautiful voice. Surely you must know of whom I speak."

Mother Superior Helen Murphy was silent for a long time, but Demi could see something change in her demeanor; she was looking at her more intently, as if she was gazing into her soul. "You are truly blessed, my child. We have not had a Sister Stephanie here since the 1960's. A young nun like you described was part of this Convent back then, but sadly she passed from tuberculosis when she was around your age." She crossed herself silently.

Demi was stunned! "But, Reverend Mother, I'm sure I met her! We spoke regularly!"

The Reverend Mother smiled sadly. "Perhaps you did, child. You know the Lord works in mysterious ways. Now, it's time for you to take your leave, you do not want to keep your Selena waiting in the car by the gate anymore." She said lively while standing up and walking around to where Demi was also standing up. "You will always have a house here with us; you will always have friends in Father Callahan and me." They embraced, and Demi walked out of her office and out of the convent slowly.

Selena was waiting for her at the gate of the convent, a good 300 yards from the proper. She was completely mystified about what the Reverend Mother had said to her, but when she was about to reach the gate, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around, and she saw her.

Standing on the top floor of the convent proper was Sister Stephanie! Demi was too scared to scream! Was her friend trying to do what she had done so long ago? She was just going to start running towards her, to tell her not to jump, when the most amazing thing happened.

Sister Stephanie's habit started to glow and gradually changed color until it was glowing a most untainted white. She slowly looked down, until their eyes met, and she was irradiating a sense of pure goodness that soothed her heart. Sister Stephanie smiled, and slowly spread her wings, wings that were multicolored and had a span of almost 12 feet from tip to tip. She kept their eyes locked and Demi heard Sister Stephanie's voice inside her head. "Nunquam vereor. Ego sum vobis."

There was an astounding brilliant light, and soon she heard Selena's concerned-laced voice. "Demi, Demi, answer me! Are you OK? You've been standing there for so long now!"

Demi looked around, still feeling Sister Stephanie's soothing presence engulfing her. She knew that she would always have her looking over her, and she was sure she would be able to take whatever life threw her way.

"I'm OK, gorgeous. Let's go home."

They kissed lovingly, while a small white feather slowly drifted to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

8 months later

They were cuddling on the couch in front of the TV, Selena not really watching the nature shows that her girlfriend seemed to favor. They were at Selena's house in LA; Demi had moved in with her after a month living with her family. She had adjusted back to secular life quite easily, but she still had a fascination for science shows that Selena didn't quite share.

Life had been good for them. Selena had finally come out, and contrary to what she expected, the Mouse had been, if not exactly overjoyed, at least tolerating towards her reality. She had just signed a multimillion-dollar deal for 6 movies in a two year span, and she had an agreement for a record deal with one of the world's most important label, so her economic future was completely secure.

Demi had decided to go back to school for her master's degree in Sociology, and was even considering a PhD. In the meantime, she had started a foundation to support teenagers who suffered from depression and anxiety, and had been canvassing for donations. She was about to open a small center where such teens could come to find a helping hand, a sympathetic ear. Selena had wanted her to name it the 'Demi Munroe Foundation and Center for Teens', but she had rejected the idea completely. Selena was extremely proud of her; she knew Demi wanted to share her experience with those less fortunate, and she loved how unassuming Demi was. In the end, she decided to call it the 'Lo que soy Foundation and Center for Teens'. The fact that it allowed her to remain in contact with the Magdalene Sisters, who were helping with the academic portion of her center, was an added bonus.

The one thing that prevented Selena from feeling completely happy was Dallas. Her old friend had not come around yet. Sure, she had been actively helping Demi with the bureaucratic and administrative part of 'Lo que soy'; she had offered to teach some classes, she was helpful to a fault. However, Selena could feel the rift between them, especially between the sisters.

Demi had never complained, she just did her best to make Dallas happy. Selena knew Demi would go to hell and back for her sister, but she couldn't help but worry. And she was sad too, after all, Dallas was her best friend. She knew Demi was a little down that earlier that day Dallas had manufactured another excuse to avoid visiting their house.

"Demi?" Selena asked while hugging her girlfriend from behind. "How are you feeling?"

Demi turned her head around, so she could look at Selena. She smiled sweetly. "What do you mean, Lena? I'm in love with the most wonderful woman in the world, and she loves me back, so of course I'm happy. Besides that, I'm doing something I love, and I'm helping troubled teens. I'm going back to school in a few months, I have a wonderful family, how can I be anything but happy?" Demi kissed her, slowly and sweetly.

Selena sighed. "Demi, you know that's not what I meant. I know you're sad about Dallas."

Demi sighed too, and turned off the TV. She moved deeper towards her girlfriend. "I know what you mean, Lena. I know you are concerned, but you know Dallas as well as I do. You know that it might take time, but she will accept us. To be honest with you, I don't understand her reaction, and I don't think she's being reasonable, but I don't want to pressure her so much. She'll come around, she's Dallas."

Demi's voice was so full of conviction that Selena didn't had the heart to voice her concerns any more. "I love you, Demi."

"And I love you, Selenalenalena." She kissed her passionately.

Unbeknownst to them, two winged beings perched upon the guardrail on the second floor turned around demurely to avoid looking at the two mortals who were about to make love.

One of the creatures had long, dark brown hair, high cheekbones, grey eyes, and had the sexual characteristics humans associated with females. She was clothed completely in black. The other was taller, with broad, muscular shoulders, strong arms, blue eyes, and complete white garments. There was a roman sword lying near his hand. Both creatures had very fair skin.

"You broke the rules, Sofiel, you let a human see you." The taller one spoke.

Sofiel sighed, and turned her face towards her accuser. "I do not regret doing it, Michael. I did what I had to protect her. It is my duty, you must understand that."

"I understand, Sofiel, I do. Never the less you broke the rules."

"Michael, you have broken the rules before, for their sake. You know how much He loves them. I had to let her know everything would be alright, I had to show her she had not imagined 'Sister Stephanie'." Sofiel pleaded her case.

The messenger looked sadly at his friend. She was only 10000 years old, what the humans would call a baby. Yet she should have known better. "I believe that you are still here with her is enough proof that He didn't minded your meddling. I don't think you have to be punished. But I hope you are aware you have gained two more charges."

Sofiel was both relieved and scared. "Michael, no one of us is allowed to care for more than two humans at a time; I've never even had to care for two. I'm not sure I can handle 3!" Michael got down from the guardrail, picked up his sword, and extended his wings. She was ecstatic, for they were magnificent! Perhaps the most beautiful in all of the heavens.

"I'm sure you can handle the girl, her lover, and her sister. Don't let me down again, Sofiel, next time I might not be so merciful." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye, before he disappeared.

Sofiel sighed tiredly. She knew she was in a lot of trouble with those three.


End file.
